


Dorkiness is a plus.

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [224]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established, High School AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 06:00:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3925492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Phil is called a dork, but Clint is there to tell him that he likes that he's dorky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dorkiness is a plus.

“He’s in his room.” Mrs. Coulson said, a tinge of worry in her voice. “Did something happen at school? He seemed upset.”

Clint smiled at her, “The usual, High School drama. I’ll take care of it.” He assured her instead, giving Mrs. Coulson a kiss on the cheek before going up the stairs.

She smiled back at him, trusting Clint’s word. “Dinner will be ready in an hour.” She patted his cheek then with a stern look, she warned him, “Pants stay on.” Clint would bet she did it just for the satisfaction of seeing him blush, but whatever. 

She laughed and handed him two cans of coke before sending him off. Sometimes, Clint is amazed at how cool Phil’s mom is about coming out. She even seemed genuinely happy to meet Clint.

Clint knocked three times before entering Phil’s room, he heard Phil yell out a “Go away!” and ignored it. He entered the room with what Phil had dubbed his not-good-but-you-tried reassuring smile, leaning against the door to close it. 

“Hey.” Clint tried, placing the coke on the dresser beside the door. 

“I thought I told you to go away?” Phil was on the floor, with a big box putting stuff away. His Captain America stuff.

“You did. I didn’t listen. It’s kinda our thing.” Clint shrugged.

Phil sighed in annoyance, stopping long enough to get the words out. “Clint, please. Just leave me alone for a while?”

Clint clicked his tongue. “Can’t do that, I told your mom I’d fix this.”

“Oh, so you’ll listen to my mom but not me?”

“Well, have you met her? She’s scares the crap out of me.” Clint sits on the edge of Phil’s bed and pats the space beside him. “C’mon. Talk to me. C’mon.”

“Clint, I’m not your dog. And I don’t want to talk about it.”

Clint gave him an eyebrow raise. “Are you sure? ‘Cause I know that when bullies bother me I tend to punch them in the balls, but you take the high road and turn away, then I punch them in the balls and we talk about it. Since I already punched them in the balls…” Clint patted the space beside him again. “C’mon.”

Phil shook his head but Clint saw the start of a smile, so he took it as a win. Phil pushed himself up, taking a seat on the bed as well. “They called me dork.”

“I’m going to kill them.” Clint made a move to get up but was pulled back down, knowing full well that he would. 

“Clint, please?” Phil pleaded, okay. Serious. Clint’s got this. “They asked me why you settled for a dork like me, and frankly, I’m wondering that too.”

Clint took a deep breath, “Phil, I’m going to go to jail. And it’s probably because I’m going to break the rules of the Geneva Convention.”

“Clint,-”

“No, I’m not going to sit here and listen to you doubt yourself. I like you because you’re nice to me when others weren’t. Because you helped me out of a fight when that guy tried to touch Natasha. Because when you smile it feels like the perfect day. Because you have something you’re passionate about and you share it with me. I like that you’re a dork. And how dare they insinuate that I would ever like you less because of something like that.”

Phil blinked twice before a smile crept up his face, then he started chuckling. “You don’t even know who ‘they’ are, do you?”

“Nope. but it’s still true.” 

Phil shook his head at him, still chuckling. “You are unbelievable.” 

“And yet, you’re still dating me.” Clint gave him a kiss on the cheek before he got up and headed for Phil’s closet. Phil crossed his legs to sit on the bed properly. “Tomorrow, just to piss whoever they are you should wear this.” Clint came back to the bed with his favorite Captain America sweater.

“But-”

“No buts. Except yours in this. C’mon wear it.” 

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Yes!” Clint had to fight the other boy and somehow ended up sitting on Phil’s lap with his legs around Phil just to get it on. “There. Isn’t that better?”

Phil narrowed his eyes at Clint, “No.” and the other boy just gave him an unimpressed look. “Fine, it is. But only because it’s my favorite.”

“You’re not gonna wear it school tomorrow.” Clint didn’t phrase it like a question because he already knew the answer.

“Of course not.” See? Clint called it.

“You are impossible.” Clint rolled his eyes at him, 

“And yet, you’re still dating me.” Phil smirked, before Clint kissed him, both of them smiling into the kiss. Clint’s hands held Phil’s face as Phil pushed them back into the bed. 

“Just for future reference, who are ‘they’ exactly?” Clint asked, after they broke the kiss.

“Garrett and his asshole friends.”

“Got it.” Clint reached for his phone while Phil was still on top of him and started texting. Phil stole the phone from him, but Clint already pressed Send, so hah.

“Clint, tell me you did not just send our friends a text telling them to, ‘sic Garrett.’” 

Clint shrugged and kissed Phil again, in lieu of an answer. If they actually thought they were going to get away with what they said to Phil, they got another thing coming.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/118782793136/nonie-didnt-actually-reply-to-this-so-im-just)


End file.
